


the room of requirement really should not be in a school

by recommend_me_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Modification, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter's Name is Hadrian, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Class of 1945, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Multi, Oblivious Harry, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel, Time-Turners, UST, but it’s kept low key, goblins are slytherins, his slytherin traits are a bit more front and forward, pretty OOC but not as much as other stories, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recommend_me_fics/pseuds/recommend_me_fics
Summary: dumbledore’s just went and got himself killed, and harry’s been trying to figure out what dumbledore was up to with snape right when he accidentally messes with a fucked up time-turner that sends him to the 1940s, right in the beginning of tom riddle’s sixth year. harry’s body doesn’t appreciate being sent back to before it was in it’s mother’s womb, and subsequently reverts back a year.great, now he’s a sixth year again and he’s rooming with tom fucking riddle.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 43
Kudos: 315





	1. time-turners and paintings

Harry ran a finger over the dusty texts on the table. The Room off Requirement was large and chaotic, and when Harry was nervous he paid a visit to the Room. All the different relics and books distracted his mind from whatever it was he worried about. He wasn’t sure why it always granted him access, but he was grateful for it anyways.

The Room held surprises everywhere, on more than one occasion he’d encountered an experiment gone wrong, or an artifact that really should’ve been somewhere other than a _school._ The worst he ever got was a nasty burn on his forearm though, and all that remained was a slightly warped scar from his subpar healing. (He couldn’t exactly tell Madam Pomfrey he’d been in a room that supposedly didn’t exist, messing with magical items he had no idea what to do with.)

Harry had entered the Room only minutes before, deciding to skip breakfast. Dumbledore’s death had happened days ago, but he still felt a lingering sense of shock that the old man was really gone. He also held a bit of anger towards him. Albus Dumbledore, Hogwart’s most patriotic Gryffindor, had manipulated an entire school better than a Slytherin could. He had ordered Snape to kill him, and although to the Death Eaters Snape looked like one of them, he had heard Dumbledore tell Snape to kill him.

Harry wondered what in the world Dumbledore had planned to gain from his last plan. Snape had hidden it well, but Harry could see that he was loathe to kill Dumbledore. He looked sick at the thought. He’d forced the words out quickly and jabbed his wand at Dumbledore, unlike his usual grace and slick tone. He hadn’t looked like he’d cared about Dumbledore, but he didn’t want to kill him either. So what was the mystery there? But with one of them dead and the other missing, how could he figure it out?

The Room had always quieted his thoughts, but today he was restless. Today, instead of focusing on a research paper or studying a sculpture, he went through the objects detachedly, not really caring about them.

Harry briefly looked at pile of loose papers inked with diagrams before putting them aside to stare at the gleaming brooch. Harry heard something ‘clunk’ to the ground, and he frowned slightly before bending down to retrieve it. A dirty, rusty locket lay on the ground. He grasped the thin chain delicately, anything in this room could easily be decades old, and he didn’t want to break it. He turned the locket over in his hands and saw the face of a clock where a locket’s front would be. The white of the face had yellowed a bit, but the well-done craftsmanship of the hands and the gold had stayed mostly intact.

Harry inspected it closer, it looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it... He traced the iron hands gently admiring the work, when the long hand moved forward at his touch despite his caution and began to swing around in circles, but not in the way a regular clock hand did, for it turned the other way and was _much_ faster.   
  
Alarmed, Harry tried to stop the hand so it wouldn’t break but it kept going and sliced across the inside of Harry’s fingers, eliciting a yelp from him. Harry felt a headache like he was on a rollercoaster, and he clenched his eyes shut at the dizzying effect. He tried to let go of the locket, tried to put it back down and nurse his headache, but the locket wouldn’t nudge from his fingers and stubbornly continued to swing the hand at increasing speeds. 

Cracking open his eyes, Harry watched as the room around him began to feel like it was swaying, and different objects began appearing and disappearing. Harry watched with wide eyes as different things piled up as people brought them in and left. His headache grew even stronger, and his skin began to prickle and throb. Harry shut his eyes again and bent over with his hands on his knees, gasping as the sensations grew just like his headache and suddenly, his skin was on fire, fire, _fire, burning burning, burning, hurts hurts hurtspainpainpainpleasestop-_

The room stopped spinning abruptly and Harry fell to the floor, the locket forgotten to the floor. Heaving and tears leaking from his eyes, he pushed himself up against the nearest table and put his head back, trying to alleviate the headache. He pressed the heels of his palms into his closed eyes and groaned. Slowly, waiting for the headache to recede, he pushed himself up and steadied himself against the table. Harry tried to take a step forward before tripping on something and crashing into an armoire, forcing open its doors and falling onto a pile of cloaks.

” _Fuck._ ” Harry mumbled. He pushed himself up again and glared half-heartedly at the offending wardrobe before looking down to see what he’d tripped on. Funny, his muggle jeans weren’t this long when he last looked at them.

Harry caught sight of his sweater sleeves, the grey hems a couple inches longer than he remembered. Harry frowned and wiped his glasses before rechecking the length of his pants and sweater. Both were still a bit longer than he remembered. Maybe the artifact had something to do with it...

_Shit, the locket!_

Harry carefully made his way back to where he’d left the locket. Harry narrowed his eyes at it before grabbing one of the cloaks in the wardrobe and picked it up with that. Harry inspected the necklace suspiciously, looking for answers, when it suddenly hit him what the locket looked like.

It looked like Hermione’s Time-Turner from third year.

The spinning feeling was new, he’d barely felt anything last time. Then again, this time-turner didn’t look exactly like Hermione’s. This one looked older, far more delicate, and sort of _broken._ Was that why it was in the Room of Requirement? Lots of old, failed experiments had been left in the Room. 

The question was, what was wrong with this time-turner? It couldn’t just be the unpleasant traveling effects. Harry’s India halted when he realized that the Room looked frankly a _lot_ different than when he’d entered. He couldn’t have gone very far in time had he? The Room wasn’t visited too often though, and quite a number of people had whizzed past him. He couldn’t be too far back, had he?

He had to keep a low profile, and stay away from people. They’d be wondering why a student was dressed in muggle clothes and wandering the castle, especially if he’d gone far enough back to before he’d be recognized like this at Hogwarts.

(He couldn’t be that far back, could he?)

Harry left the turner on the table, if he got caught with a time-turner he could likely be arrested for it. It wasn’t something most kids had, and this one was probably faulty.

He snuck out of the room quietly, pulling his sweater tighter around him. Damn, it was June, it wasn’t supposed to be this co-

As long as it was still June.

Slightly panicking now, Harry bit his lip nervously and began his way to McGonagall’s office. She’d be the best person to tell about this, she’d always been on his side. Walking past the portraits only made him more anxious, some of the people were different and none of them seemed to recognize him. Usually the knights in this hall would try and challenge him to a duel. This time, they simply focused on the pretty ladies in the frames.

 _Shit, he couldn’t be so far back the goddamn_ paintings _wouldn’t remember him, right?_

Harry decided to stop and ask the purple-robed maiden a couple questions. The paintings would likely not think too much of him if they really didn’t remember him.

”Excuse me, miss, but I was wondering what the date was?” Harry looked up to her. The lady turned to him with a kind, but slightly confused smile.

”Oh, of course, it’s the twenty-eighth.” She smiled. _Fuck, could he have gone back over a week?_

 _Wait._ He stopped. _He still didn’t know the month._

”Ah, sorry, what’s the month?” Harry asked.

”August, child. 1943.” Harry’s chest went tight. ”Are you alright?”

”You’re sure it’s August, 1943?” Harry asked weakly. The girl nodded.

”Are you a new prefect, come to help with the set-up? You look a little old to be a fifth year, maybe a sixth year, but-”

”I- no, sorry, I’m not a prefect.” Harry stuttered. He swayed slightly and put a hand against the wall.

”Should I call for a teacher? They’ll have only just arrived, but they can sort you out-”

”No, I’m fine, thank you, have a nice night-” Harry practically ran out of the hallway. He found an empty corridor with no paintings and slid down against the wall.

 _1943? Right in the middle of World War II?_ Harry thought dimly. _How would he get back?  
_

 _The locket._ Harry breathed deeply. _If it could bring him here, it could bring him back._ Harry ran to the Room, his footsteps the only sound in the castle, swerving around corners until he finally found the wall. He stood still and the door carved itself in the stone and he pushed the doors open, and stared at the Room quietly in disbelief.

The Room was nothing like how Harry had left it. The Room was now a bedroom, huge bed in one corner, and a bookshelf on the other side. A lamp lit the space softly, casting a yellow light in the room. An opening without a door showed a marble bathroom inside.

“No...” Harry whispered. He ran to the bookcase, desperately looking for something. He pulled all the books, threw them on the floor, stripped the bed of its sheets, even tried the bathroom, turned the Room inside out looking for that _goddamn locket._

”What did you do?!” He screamed at the ceiling. ”I need help, I need to go back, take me back to the locket!” The Room simply whisked the books and blankets back to their places. A plate of brownies apparead one the nightstand.

He sunk to floor amidst the mess around him and sobbed,

 _That locket was the only thing I had to get back to my time._ Harry buried his head in his arms. _I can’t stay here, more than forty years in the past..._

_Bad things happen to wizards who mess with time._

And look what he’d done, gone and thrown himself to a time before his parents were even born.

 _My parents..._ _Could I save them?_

 _I just remembered Hermione’s warning and here I am wanting to change the timeline._

Harry dragged himself into the bed after a while, his head spinning and his eyes heavy. He kicked off his trainers and pulled the covers over him.

_Fuck time travel, I’ll deal with this in the morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the room of requirement is supposed to give the students who need help what the truly need, not especially what they want. if you wanna guess what happens next, keep that in mind


	2. goblins and exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry makes a slightly disturbing discovery about an effect of the warped time-turner, pays a visit to gringotts, and enrolls for his sixth year in hogwarts. (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so google is an asshole and won’t show me all the known teachers during tom riddle’s time, so i’m just using the ones i know (i.e. defense professor galatea merrythought, potions for slughorn, dumbledore as transfiguration, and dippet as headmaster)
> 
> please tell me if i have any typos i really just don’t care enough to read it through after so there’s probably a bunch lmao sorry (not really)

To be fair, he hadn’t really thought too much about the length of his clothes when he was forty years in the past.

Harry had woken himself up early in the morning, still on school time, and taken a hot shower to try and soothe himself. The bathroom was remarkably clean and slightly smaller than the communal bathroom his year shared. He wrapped himself in the towel before drying himself off and putting on the clean slacks and dress shirt left on the counter by the Room. There was also a pair of dress shoes and a black coat folded neatly. Harry took advantage of the toothbrush and toothpaste available and scrubbed his teeth furiously as he tried to take out some of his anger on his gums. (Hermione’s parents would have a heart attack.)

He’d spat out his paste and looked up into the mirror from the sink when he saw his face looking like it did _last summer._ He dropped his toothbrush and stared at his face, wondering what the _fuck_ did that time-turner do.

His hair was about the same length, messy and curly. His face was a bit paler, so he guessed that this was him before Aunt Petunia had started his days in the garden. But it was undeniably _younger_ , his face softer than it had been before sixth year started. His cheekbones weren’t as sharp, and his eyebrows were a bit thinner, not quite as full and dark.

 _That time-turner better not have done anything else._ Harry grumbled in his mind. He hadn’t really noticed anything about the rest of his body, he had barely grown at all sixth year, only his facial features had begun to define themselves. He took another minute to scrutinize his appearance, trying to get used to his younger body. Once he had gotten over the shock of it he finished his business in the bathroom and went back inside the bedroom. He plopped himself down on the bed and sighed.

So, what was he supposed to do now? If he couldn’t get back to his time, then he was stuck in 1943. He didn’t have any record of him here, so he’d have to take his NEWTS and OWLS all over again. 

_Damn, did that mean he had to start fifth year all over again?_ He startled. He was already a year younger, he didn’t want to have to redo two years of schooling, even if no one recognized him.

Money, that was a problem too. In his time, he had the Potter vaults, but currently Harry Potter was nowhere near close to being born. Right now, the only Potters alive were Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, he remembered from the books he read in Grimmauld Place. _Maybe if I could convince the goblins with a blood test that I am a Potter they could give me some money._

 _What to do after I have money though?_ Harry thought. _For essentially any wizarding career, I’d need my OWLS and NEWTS. Hopefully the goblins can help me._

Gringotts was where he needed to be, so he donned the coat and snuck out of the Room. The halls were still quiet, and Harry remembered the painting telling him the day before was August twenty-eight, so that made today the twenty-ninth. Two days before the year would start. The only people around would be the ghosts or occasional prefect or professor setting up for the year.

Walking through the castle he realized that a lot of the portraits weren’t the ones he recognized. A lot of the benches and chairs looked different too, an older fashion. He made it to the grounds relatively quickly, and once he was was outside of the apparition borders, Disapparated to Diagon Alley.

Harry found himself in front of the Leaky Cauldron, the magic side. He breathed in the smell of the food inside the pub, one thing that hadn’t changed. He set his shoulders back and began to make his way to Gringotts.

The Alley was as lively as ever, despite the muggle war going on outside. Witches and wizards browsed and shopped like Britain wasn’t going through the Blitz just outside their borders. Harry always knew that wizards stayed out of muggle affairs, but plenty of them had ties to muggles, yet barely any of them looked affected at all by the war. It made something turn in his stomach, how much the wizarding world didn’t care about muggles.

Besides the familiar energy of the Alley, a lot of the shops were different. Most of them advertised the same items, like as he passed what was Madam Malkins’ shop in his time, now read _Turpin & Co., Wizarding Attire._ Ollivander’s looked the same, if a little cleaner. Flourish and Blotts was just as packed as it was when he first went there. 

Getting to Gringotts was easy, and it looked exactly the same now as it did in the nineties. He walked in and went to one of the tellers.

”Good morning, I’d like to have a blood test done.” Harry bowed to the goblin.

”Private or public?” The goblin asked him in a bored tone.

”Private, please.” Harry said politely.

”Follow me.” The goblin waved half-heartedly towards the doorway behind the counters. He pushed past the divider and followed the goblin into a bright, clean room. The goblin sat down at the table in the center of the room and pulled out a piece of parchment and a silver dagger.

”Finger.” The goblin held out his hand. Harry stuck out his pointer finger in his palm and the goblin nicked it with the dagger, letting the blood drop onto the parchment below it. The familiar sight of the Potter family tree spilled itself onto the page, the black branches making up most of the page except for the crimson letters reading _Fleamont Potter_ and _Euphemia Potter neé Braithwaite,_ the two connected, and from their connection started a new line withthe name _James Charlus Potter_ connected to _Lily Dahlia Potter neé Evans._ Both of his parents names were transparent and shimmering. His own name was flickering between red and transparent, as if it didn’t know what to choose, and finally settled on red.

”A time traveler.” The goblin looked up at him with suspicion and respect on his face. ”I will go get the Potter account manager.” The goblin hurried out the room before Harry could say anything. He sighed and slumped back in his chair.

”Time traveler, eh?” A new goblin entered the room.

”It wasn’t intentional.” Harry set his mouth in a firm line. ”And how did the other goblin know?”

”Its happened a couple times before, but not often. The transparent names mean they are not yet alive. You are not supposed to be in this time, so the map was confused until it decided that since you are now here you are indeed alive.” The goblin swept a bow to Harry. ”I am Nagalfar, the Potter account manager.

”I’m Harry Potter, and this has happened before?” Harry felt a surge of hope. ”Do you know how to send me back?”

”How did you end up here? If I knew how you got sent back, I might be able to look into ways to send you back.” The goblin folded his hands in front of him.

”I’m a student in Hogwarts in my time, my sixth year was just ending. I was in the Room of Requirement and I touched a locket, and it turned out to be a time-turner. For some reason, it sent me back fifty years.” Harry explained.

”Ah, the Room of Requirement. The Come-And-Go Room is notorious for its connection to Hogwarts in goblin lore. We helped with the construction of her, you know. Hogwarts is a sentient being, and the Come-And-Go Room is one of the prime examples of that. The Room gives you what you need, and clearly Hogwarts thought you needed to be sent back here. She must have her reasons.” Nagalfar looked wistfully at the transparent names on the parchment. ”I would like to know how she did though. Sending one back fifty years is a worthy feat.”

”So I can’t go back?” Harry asked desperately.

”Unless Hogwarts deems it so, I would assume no. There is no true recollection of time-travel beyond twenty-four hours.” Nagalfar looked at him with pity. ”Is there anything else you needed here?”

”I wanted to know if I could withdraw some money from the Potter accounts, not a large amount, just enough to give me a place to stay.”

”The current holders of the Potter accounts are Lord Fleamont Potter and Lady Euphemia Potter. I cannot do anything to their accounts without their permission.” Nagalfar gave him an apologetic look.

”So no money.” Harry deadpanned.

”Actually...” The goblin peered over the family tree closely. ”The Potters are descended from the Ancient House of Peverell. You are the descendant of a female scion of the Peverell house, who could not claim Lordship because the Peverells are a patriarchal House. On most cases you would not be eligible to claim the Lordship, but because all other descendants of the Peverells died out and you are male, you can claim it.”

”Peverell?” Harry said curiously. ”Like the Hallows Peverells?” Harry had read the story of the Three Brothers one day while in the library looking for a legend to do his History of Magic essay on. He found the book and decided to read it for fun.

”Indeed. The vaults have not been opened in over a century, but the money is still valid and there is quite a lot of it just luring around.” Nagalfar told him.

”What would I have to do to claim the Lordship?” Harry asked Nagalfar.

”I would draw up the claiming papers, you would give your blood like you did for the blood test, and you would sign your name on the papers. You would also have to say an oath, but it’s just one swearing your loyalty to your House and to Lady Magic.” Nagalfar explained. ”Unless you wanted to announce it, your title would remain quiet until you decided differently, or until your attendance at Wizengamot meetings became mandatory. You would still be able to use the name Harry Potter, except in forms that require your lordship. Although you might want to change your last name, it would be hard to explain the surfacing of a scion of a House that only has two current members, and neither of them have children.”

”Would ‘Evans’ be a good last name for me?” Harry asked. ”It was my mother’s last name, and I can say that I’m the child of a Muggleborn descendant of the Peverells through a Squib if I need to explain myself.”

”Mm, there are cases of Houses apparently dying out only to return in Muggleborns.” Nagalfar mused. ”Alright then. Evans it is. While we’re at it, would you like to change your first name as well? Just in case?” 

”Why would I need to?” Harry frowned.

”The more concealed you are, the better. There are wizards who would love to get their hands on a time-traveler, and if they know a fake name instead of your real name, they won’t be able to do certain spells correctly.”

”That... sounds suspiciously like foreshadowing but alright.” Harry conceded.

”Wonderful.” Nagalfar snapped his fingers and a stack of papers appeared in front of him.

”These are the lordship forms. All you have to do is sign here, and I will perform the ceremony here.” He pointed to a line on the bottom of a packet. “You can sign now and read it later, or you can come back after reading it. I will tell you that as the Potter account manager I would not go against you and trick you into something that would hurt you.” Nagalfar said honestly. Harry mulled it over briefly before remembering that goblins hold onto to their honor as bankers and their integrity.

”I’ll sign now.” Harry Summoned a pen and was about to sign but then frowned.

”What name would I be using, Harry James Potter or Hadrian Evans?” 

”Mm, best to sign both. Your original name should go first, as it is the past, and Hadrian Evans is your future.”

_No one told him goblins were this poetic, geez._

Harry sighed both names quickly and followed Nagalfar’s lead when he stood up.

”Wand hand over your chest.” Nagalfar instructed. “We will do this once, with your name Harry James Potter, as that is who truly are.” Harry nodded

”I, Harry James Potter, do claim the Lordship of the House of Peverell.”

”I, Harry James Potter, do claim the Lordship of the House of Peverell.”

”I swear myself to my House and Lady Magic, who is the reason I stand here today.”  
  
”I swear myself to my House and Lady Magic, who is the reason I stand here today.”

”I will do my best by the House of Peverell.”

”I will do my best by the House of Peverell.”

”Or Lady Magic shall strip me of my magic.”

”Or Lady Magic shall strip me of my magic.”

”So mote it be.”

”So mote it be.” Nagalfar nodded. Harry felt a humming vibration in his skin, his magical core content with the new lordship. ”Your seat in the Wizengamot will not be mandatory until you are of age. Until then, you will not have to attend meetings. You now have access to the Peverell vaults. The last Peverell account manager died a couple decades ago, so you will name a new manager.”

”Could I choose you?” Harry asked.

”Yes, you could.” Nagalfar’s lips twitched into something of a smile.

”Alright then, I’d like for you to be my account manager.”

”Very well, I shall fill my name in for account manager.” Nagalfar’s quill scritched against the parchment. ”What would you like to do now, Lord Peverell?”

”I don’t really have a goal for anything, just to keep myself alive.” Harry said somewhat bitterly. He’d like to kill Tom Riddle where ever the fuck he was right now, but doing so would alter the timeline, and he was _not_ fucking with time today.

”May I suggest enrolling in Hogwarts?”

” _What?”_

”You could go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons instead, or even Ilvermorny or any other school on a different continent, but if you already went to Hogwarts in your time, it would be simpler, no?”

”I- yes, but _why?”_

”To study. You will need OWLS and NEWTS for most careers. ” Nagalfar pointed out.

_Damn, I forgot about that again._

”Does Hogwarts accept transfer students?” Harry asked.

”If we go with a backstory that your parents were killed by Grindelwald’s forces, like we would with your Lord Peverell story, there’s a good chance they’d allow you to start your sixth year. I can also arrange for you to take your OWLS before the year starts, but you would need to do it before the start of term on September 1, so you really only have today or tomorrow.”

”Yeah about that.” Harry sighed. ”I was actually supposed to start my seventh year in a couple months.” Nagalfar blinked.

”That time-turner did more to you?!”

”Er, yeah, I’m pretty sure. I’m a couple inches taller, and my clothes didn’t fit right when I ended up back here. I also look younger than I remember.”

”I’m never messing with time.” Nagalfar muttered. ”Right, so do you want me to talk to Headmaster Dippet? I can say that you came for your family’s vaults here and I informed you that you might be able to go to Hogwarts. Of course, without alerting him to your Lord status.”

”Yes please, that would be a big help.” Harry said gratefully.

”I shall owl him today. Quite lucky you ended up now actually, the year starts in only a couple days.”

”Yeah, lucky’s what I’d call this.” Harry grumbled.

”Oh, don’t be so down, you could’ve been sent even further back in time, to a time before we had the privilege of blood tests. It would’ve been much harder to get your accounts in order. You also could have torn apart your body in the extreme environment it was forced into, or you could’ve been lost to time.” Nagalfar said matter of factly.

Harry blinked, because _fuck he hated time travel._

  
With the help of Nagalfar, Harry was given a room in a prestigious pureblood hotel, Madison des Purs, meaning Home of the Pure. Harry did in fact not fuck with the vibe of the hotel, but it specialized in the privacy and confidentiality of it’s customers, so he accepted the room.

The suite was bigger than the one the Room gave him, but much less comfortable. Sure, there were chaise lounges and plenty of fluffy pillows, but it all screamed _wealth,_ and _I’m better than you._ Harry missed the Gryffindor common room with it’s crackling fireplace and oversized armchairs. There were also all his needed books for the current sixth year, and a full set of Hogwart’s uniforms. Nagalfar really was thorough.

Inside the bathroom was a huge tub and the rim was lined with bottles of different shampoos, conditioners, and washes. He had no idea what to use, so he simply left the shampoo, body wash, and conditioner that smelled like plums out and put the rest in a corner.

His first night was spent gathering as many newspapers he could and reading up on the current going-ons of the time. Most prominent was the surge of Grindelwald followers, and the slowly disappearing Ministry officials. There was also a bit on some of Grindelwald’s actions in America, but he focused on what concerned him; keeping his lord status a secret as long as possible.

A lot of the disappearances were lords and ladies, and by the looks of it most of them had been halfbloods or pro-Muggle. He himself was a halfblood, and although he could try and tone it down, it would be hard for him not to stand up for Muggles and Muggleborns. He was also the new lord of a supposedly dead line, which would bring attention to him. He needed to lay low until he had some friends he could depend on.

Nagalfar was an excellent person to have on your side. In one day, he’d managed to sway Headmaster Dippet to allow Harry, or Hadrian, to sit his OWLS the next day and join the sixth year, if he passed his OWLS. But Harry wasn’t all too worried, Hermione had mentioned off-handedly one day that the curriculum of Hogwarts only ever changed when there were significant events. The only significant events that had happened between this time and Harry’s was Grindelwald and Voldemort, but Harry figures since Grindelwald was happening now, there wouldn’t been anything about Grindelwald for him to study on.

He had passed all his original OWLS, and hadn’t even tried very hard, just enough to make him seem smart but not prodigal. But maybe now he could try his best, he did need more than fame and a title to get by.

He would Floo with Nagalfar to Hogwarts tomorrow to take his OWLS, and he would be given his results by the end of the day. Of course, OWLS results usually take a longer time, but since there was only his to grade, it would be much faster. They also needed to see if he would be able to keep up with the upcoming sixth grade class. Harry was feeling mostly unaffected about it, but a lingering nervousness stayed with him simply due to the fact that this would make or break his future here.

At about one in the morning, Harry realized he really should’ve gone to sleep early. He sighed, and left the newspapers to crawl into his bed and shut his heavy eyes.

”Good morning, Mr. Evans. I would like to offer you my condolences on the death of your parents. Many of our students have been touched by Grindelwald’s dark deeds, and we all share the burden of living through these times.” Headmaster a Dippet bowed to Harry, who bowed low in return.

”Thank you, Headmaster, for your condolences and allowing me to transfer here. I won’t let you down.” Harry said firmly. He didn’t know Dippet well, but he wanted to let Dippet know that he wasn’t making a mistake by letting him enroll.

”I’m sure you won’t.” Dippet smiled. ”Now come, we have a small area for you to take your test. You will receive the standard Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, and Potions OWLS. All except History will involve some physical testing, and we have our teachers here to grade you on your performance. Your requested Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures OWLS have also been provided. We will have to make quick work of today, you have many tests to take. If it goes too long, you must come tomorrow morning and finish by then. Do you understand?” Dippet explained.

”Yes, Headmaster.” Harry nodded.

”Good.” The old Headmaster’s face broke into a kind smile. ”Welcome to the Great Hall.” Dippet pushes open the doors to the Great Hall, where all the tables had been Vanished and only a long table and chair remained.

”For your Astronomy exam, we have a virtual sky here for you to use. We have charmed it to reflect last night’s view.” Dippet said. ”Herbology and Potions both have needed objects, our teachers will provide them for you. Charms, Defense, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes are all simply spell work and a written test. Your Care of Magical Creatures exam will be part essay and part physical interaction with a Magical Creature our professor has outside.” A roar sounded from beyond the castle walls, Dippet wincing. ”Yes, that would be her.” Harry was led to the table and a roll of parchment unfolded in front of him.

”We are starting with your Astronomy essay. Professor Bones will be here should you need any help.” The woman in dark blue robes nodded from her seat at the faculty table, her book still open. ”Is there anything else you need?”

”No, Headmaster. I’m good.” Harry looked up to him.

”Very well. Take care in your work, Hadrian. We would like for you to join our sixth year class.” Dippet smiled again. ”Good luck.”

”Thank you, Headmaster.” Harry said, and turned to his Astronomy test.

”Well, congratulations Mr. Evans. You have passed all your OWLS splendidly. An E for Ancient Runes, E for Astronomy, O for Care, O for Charms, O for Defense, E for Herbology, O for Transfiguration, and E for Potions. Not bad marks at all, and you have been granted access to take NEWTS in all of those subjects.” Dippet commended him warmly.

”Thank you, sir. I’d like to take all of those subjects for NEWTS, I need as many as I can. To keep my options open.” Harry clarified when Dippet gave him a questioning look.

”Ah, well I will inform the appropriate professors of your entrance in their classes.” Harry let out a small sigh of relief. He felt a little bit better every time something good in this time cemented for him.

”Now, on the subject of your Sorting. We will Sort you after the incoming first-years, and you will join whatever House it is you are given during the Feast. I will assign your House’s sixth year prefects to help you adjust. They will show you the dorms and help you get around for your first few days. Understand?” Dippet explained to him.

”Yes, sir.”

”Also, how do you plan on getting to Hogwarts? I just need to know because we have a small tradition for the first years who come on the train but if you wish to have Nagalfar simply Apparate you to the Apparition borders before the Feast that works as well.”

Harry thought briefly about taking the train and riding the boats again, but he decided against it. He really didn’t want to be asked any questions on the hours-long train ride. 

”I’m fine with Nagalfar taking me.” Harry told him.

”Very well. If you don’t mind my asking, how is it you know Nagalfar again?” Dippet asked him.

”He’s my account manager.” Harry lied swiftly. ”My parents had a small account at Gringotts, and when I went to withdraw some money to live on, Nagalfar suggested Hogwarts to continue my education and gain proper qualifications for jobs.”

”Ah, he’s a good goblin, Nagalfar. Loyal and smart.” Dippet bowed shallowly to him. ”I will see you when term starts.”

”I’ll see you then.” Harry bowed back to him.

”How did your exams go?” Nagalfar asked him after they’d Apparated to Maison de Purs.

”They were pretty good, everything either Os or Es.” Harry fixed his coat.

”Excellent, those will help you later.” Nagalfar nodded. 

”Also, could you please Apparate me to Hogwarts? I don’t really want to ride the train, and I kind of already told Dippet I’d ask you.” Harry said sheepishly.

”I suppose it would not be too much a hassle.” Nagalfar’s lips curled into a smile. ”I will come and pick you up at five tomorrow evening. Are the uniforms I bought for you to your liking?”

”They’re perfect, Nagalfar, thank you. I’ll be ready with all my school things by five.” Harry thanked him.

”Good. You’ll be alright till then?”

”Of course I will be. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry waved him goodbye. 

”A good night to you, Mr. Evans.” Nagalfar clasped his hands behind his back and Disapparated away.   
  
_I’m going to have to get used to being called Hadrian Evans._ Harry sighed and walked into the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y’all can guess where i first heard of nagalfar i’ll add in something you want lol (but only like three people, i don’t want too many new additions.)
> 
> ALSO FOR ANY AOT FANS I READ THIS LEVI/EREN FIC IT WAS A REINCARNATION ONE AND BASICALLY THEY KEPT GETTING REINCARNATED OVER AND OVER ONCE LEVI WAS A BIRD AND EREN WAS A BABY AND ANOTHER TIME LEVI WAS A GUY IN LONDON AND ADOPTED EREN WHO WAS A DOG AND THEN THEY WERE IN WORLD WAR II AND LEVI WAS A FRENCH PILOT WHO DROPPED A FUCKING BOMB ON EREN THE GERMAN SCHOOLBOY AND THEN HE FUCKING KILLED HIMSELF-
> 
> okay yeah so i wanted to read some angst again and i couldn’t find it, if y’all know what it’s called please tell me. the title had 70,000 something in it, and at the beginning the government had levi kill eren and then he went off on them after beheading eren and then he took eren’s head and killed himself at a tree-
> 
> wow okay typing it out makes it seem really gory damn


	3. sorting hats and introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry meets a few potential allies (if he’s lucky, friends), nearly has a heart attack, and is convinced that the students of this time have no taste when it comes to appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I DIDNT REALIZE IT’D BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE I UPDATED SORRY

”Are you ready?” Nagalfar turned to him.

”Yeah, I’m ready.” Harry sighed, adjusting his grip on his trunk.

”You have all your belongings? Your uniforms? Books?” Nagalfar pressed.

” _Yes_ , Merlin you’re such a mother hen.” Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Nagalfar scowled and pulled out a small wallet.

”Here, I have a substantial amount of money in this wallet to last you the school year. I understand that you are allowed weekendly trips to Hogsmeade, and this if for should you wish to buy anything.” Nagalfar explained.

”Thank you, I’ll probably end up buying a bunch of Honeyduke’s candy.” Harry smiled wistfully. He had checked a map of Hogsmeade, and Honeyduke’s was one of the few shops still there.

”Don’t spend all of it on food, Hadrian. Use some of it on books, or something useful.”

”Yes, yes, _mom.”_ Harry teased.

” _Teenagers._ ” Nagalfar grumbled. He grabbed Harry’s hand and Disapparated him without a warning.

”Fuck.” Harry pressed a hand against his head when the dizziness hit. ”Petty much?”

”Oh look, there’s a professor waiting for you, mustn’t keep them waiting.” Nagalfar ignored him and Disapparated away.

”Coward.” Harry stared at where the goblin had left, shaking his head. He gripped his trunk tightly and walked to the school where a grey robed professor indeed was standing. The auburn-haired man regarded him with a fatherly smile.

”Good evening, Mr. Evans. I am Professor Dumbledore, I teach Transfiguration.” Harry’s breath caught in his throat when he heard a voice he thought he’d left behind in his time.

”Er, hello, Professor. It’s nice to meet you.” Harry stumbled over his words. He still was a bit wary of him over the mystery of his death, but he had been as close as a grandfather to him before. Hearing him alive and _younger_ startled him.

He _really_ needed find out who was actually alive now.

”The Sorting was just about to start, please come in.” Dumbledore turned and pushed open the front doors of Hogwarts with a wave of his wand, old wood creaking. Harry followed him into the long hall, same coats of armor lining it. 

”Now, I’m sure Headmaster Dippet already told you what you’re supposed to do, but I’ll tell you again. I will take you inside and you will stand with the new first years. You are a little late, and all of our students have already entered the Great Hall. Headmaster Dippet is currently giving his start-of-term speech.”

”The first years will be Sorted before you, and after the Headmaster will give a short explanation to the other students about you. We don’t usually have transfer students. Then it will be your turn . We Sort our students into their Houses here with a hat that can judge their personalities and decide where best they will belong. When the hat announces your House, you will sit with their table and have dinner. After the Feast, your Head of House will call you and the prefects in your House of your year and have them be your guides for the first few days. Clear enough?”

”Yes, sir.” Harry nodded.

”Good. Now come along.” Dumbledore pushed the doors open to a full Great Hall, student’s heads swiveling to him. Dippet continued his speech, slightly raising his voice in an attempt to draw back their attention. Dumbledore led him to the back of the room where the first years’ line ended. Dumbledore gestured to the line and Harry took his spot at the back of the line. In the horde of first-years, his taller body stood out amongst them. Dumbledore walked back up to his seat at the faculty table next to a witch.

”You’re not eleven.” One of the first years blinked at him.

”I’m sixteen.” Harry said. ”I’m a transfer student.”

”Where did you go before?” A black-haired girl asked.

”I was homeschooled.” Luckily, before they could ask anymore, the witch standing at the front of the line began to call out names.

_”Carrow, Cecilia!”_

The names dragged on until finally a ‘ _Vector, Adeline!”_ was sorted into Ravenclaw, and he was the only new student left standing awkwardly.

”As most of you have noticed, we have an older student waiting to be Sorted. Due to the consequences of Grindelwald’s forces, we have a new student, Hadrian Evans.” Dippet announced. The hall broke out into whispers and glances at Harry. ”He will be joining the sixth years, and he has tested to be enough to keep up with our current sixth year class. He will be Sorted now, and let’s treat him how we would our own.” Dippet gestured for him to come up, and Harry walked forward. He sat himself down on the stool and the hat slipped over his eyes a bit, still a little too big.

_Ah, a time-traveler. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Potter, although I suppose this is the second meeting for you. Should I call you Lord Peverell now? Or perhaps Mr. Evans?_

_Hello again, sir, Harry is fine, but what should I call you?_ Harry asked politely.

_I’ve simply been called the Sorting Hat, and referring to me as ‘sir’ works._

_Alright, sir, I’m ready to be Sorted into Gryffindor again._ Harry thought confidently.

 _I wouldn’t be too sure about that_ Hadrian _. I only gave you Gryffindor last time because you could certainly use some courage in your life, what with the Dark Lord running around. Slytherin, now that is where you could be_ great.

 _I don’t want to be great._ Harry thought, desperation seeping into his mental voicel. The conversation was reminding him of the one in his first year. _I just want to get through this and maybe find a way back._

 _Mm, I see a low chance of that happening, but whatever you say._ The hat said dubiously. _Besides, Slytherin would help you more than the lions would. Slytherins have resources, and they have a way of getting what they want._

_But-_

_No ifs ands or buts, Hadrian, you’re not getting around me_ again. _I told you once and I’m telling you again;_ _Slytherin is where you will find your kindred. Enjoy your years in_ ”SLYTHERIN!”

The Slytherin table applauded appropriately, with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws following suit. The Gryffindors were significantly quieter and a couple looked suspicious of Harry, which felt like a punch in the gut. The House where he once called home looked like they held no familiarity or love for him. 

Harry walked down to the green and silver robed table, sitting down lightly as he dug his hands in his pockets. They were beginning to shake as they always did whenever he went through something stressful, like finding out about Sirius when he was a mass murderer or in the Chamber of Secrets when he saw Ginny’s body. (Those had been a little bit more intense that simply _stressful,_ but his anxiety decided they fit the bill.)

”Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!” Dippet declared, and the candles on the table lit up, followed by the appearance of silver dishes filled with food.

 _And another merry fucking sixth year to me._ Harry muttered in his head.

”Hadrian, was it?” Said a smooth voice.

”Yes, I’m Hadrian.” Harry turned to a blonde girl at his right. 

”I’m Danae Greengrass, of the Noble House of Greengrass.” With an elegant hand, she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

”I’m Hadrian Evans.” He bowed his head to her.

”I figured you weren’t part of a pureblood House, but I did hope.” She sighed. ”No matter, you look interesting. Tell me, Hadrian, who are you?”

”What?” Harry asked.

”What do you enjoy? What inspires you? What are your goals in life? I have many connections, and I can help you with your endeavors.” Greengrass smiled at him.

”Well, mostly, I just want to make a living for myself. I like quidditch, and I like reading..” Harry took a bite of his fettuccine.

”Nothing else?” Greengrass looked disappointed.

”No, sorry. I’m rather boring.” Harry smiled dryly at Greengrass.

”I doubt you’re _boring_ , maybe not forthcoming, but I don’t think you’re boring. You’re the only transfer students Hogwarts has ever had to my knowledge, and anyone who’s had contact with Grindelwald certainly is worth noticing.” Greengrass said.

”Is that so?”

”Mhm.”

”Well, I had nothing to do with Grindelwald. It was Grindelwald’s followers who attacked my parents, and it wasn’t me or my parents that Grindelwald’s followers wanted. They just went on a killing spree and my parents got caught in it.” Harry stabbed his fork into his meat. 

”Regardless, I’d be happy to show you around Hogwarts.” Greengrass gave a shrewd smile. ”An possibly be your friend.”

”You want to be my friend?” A nod. ”Because my parents were killed and I’m new?” Another nod. 

”Fine.” Harry sighed. This was Slytherin, after all. A friend would nice.

”Good. You can call me Danae, by the way.” Danae beamed at him.

”Call me Hadrian, then.” Harry smiled at her.

”Well, hello Romeo.” A dark haired student cocked a grin at Harry.

”Er, hello?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

_Romeo?_

”I’m Gareth Burke, of the Noble House of Burke.” Burke held a hand out. Harry reluctantly took it, and Burke shook it, holding it a moment longer than he needed too.

”Excited to be in Slytherin?” Burke asked, his lips curled.

”I guess. I hear there’s good connections here.” Harry nonchalantly poked at his dinner.

”Yes, there is. I have a question for you, by the way.”

”Okay?”

”Evans is a _Muggle_ name.” Burke spat out the word ’Muggle’ as though it was poisonous, his smooth face dropping. ”Are you a _Muggleborn_?”

”I’m a halfblood, not Muggleborn. I just have my mother’s last name. and I don’t necessarily need pureblood connections. I want to try for a mastery in Runes.” Harry explained.

”Muggleborns. At least you’re not one of them.” Burke’s lip curled. ”You’re boring aren’t you? Academics, useless unless you somehow create some new spell.”

”If that’s how you see it.” Harry idly twirled his fork in his pasta.

”You’re odd, Evans.” Burke wrinkled his face.

”Thanks.” Burke looked like he didn’t know how to respond, and turned on his heel, walking off towards the middle of the table.

”My sister Ariadne finds Burke... seductive,” Danae looked like she’d sucked a lemon calling Burke ‘seductive’. ”But he’s really just a sex-craved brute.” Danae blew out a sigh. ”He’ll sleep with any girl that’s sixteen or older, some younger.”

”Please don’t tell me he sleeps with first years.” Harry felt queasy.

”Oh, no, not girls that young. Just the fifth years and a couple fourth years.” Danae assured him.

”That’s really not that much better.”

”I suppose not, but Burke doesn’t drug them or anything at least. He just kisses them silly and by then they’re far gone.” Danae took a bite of asparagus.

” _Drug them?_ ” Harry said, shocked. ”Is that a _normal_ thing?”

”It’s _normal_ , per say, but it’s not rare. Some of the boys just can’t take no.” Danae shrugged.

”And the staff just _lets_ the students be drugged and raped?”

”They can’t do anything if someone drugs someone with a love potion and doesn’t actually rape or physically hurt them because love potions aren’t illegal. If there’s proof of rape or substantial physical harm, a student can report it to the Ministry or the staff and there’ll be a court case. Depending on the severity of the event, the student can get five years in low-level security Azkaban to twenty in mid-level.” Danae informed him.

”So someone could drug anybody with a love potion and if they’re not _hurt enough_ there’s nothing to be done?” Harry said.

”Basically.”

”How do you know all this?”

”I’m a girl.” Danae said simply.

”Oh. Er, I’m sorry.” Harry felt incredibly awkward, and ashamed. Had this been going on in his time? Had other girls been _raped_ and nothing had happened to their attackers?

”There’s nothing to be sorry about. Sure, it’s an... unpleasant fact, but you haven’t done or helped with any kind of sexual assault, have you?” Danae looked at him.

” _No,_ of course not!”

”Then you have nothing to be blamed for.” Danae continued to eat her dinner. ”Let’s turn to lighter topics, shall we?”

”I- fine, yeah, okay.” Harry let the subject drop.

”Did you know that Lord Fawley just gave his Wizengamot seat up to his daughter? The Fawleys are technically a patriarchal House, and some of the old Houses are going ballistic.” Danae said gleefully, her mood instantly better.

”Is- is that a good thing?” Harry asked.

”Maybe not for Lady Fawley, but for me it is. Me and my sister are the only children of my father, Lord Greengrass. We’re also a patriarchal House, so if my mother miraculously has a late-in-life miracle and has a son, our Wizengamot seat goes up to my cousin, Hyacinthus Rowle.” Danae sighed. ”I actually don’t have a problem with him, he’s smart and is working on a Mastery in Potions. He’s always been polite to me and Ariadne, but I want the option of my children inheriting the seat. Hyacinthus would only get it because my uncle married Daphne Rowle. The Rowles are a matriarchal House, Hyacinthus’ sister Favonia will inherit it when my aunt gives it up or abdicates.”

”What does this have to do with Lady Fawley gaining a seat?” Harry returned to the original topic.

”If Lady Fawley can take a usually patriarchal seat, what’s saying that I can’t?” Danae smiled, teeth shark-like.

”The Fawleys are _usually_ a patriarchal House?” Harry asked, confused.

”The Fawleys originated from a brother and a sister, but the brother got the leadership of the House. But technically both siblings could’ve inherited the seat. A lot of the older Houses, like the Blacks, Lestranges, and the Averys think of the House of Fawley as a patriarchal House, but Lady Fawley brought up the matter with the Supreme Mugwump, and she let it pass.” Danae explained.

”Who’s the Supreme Mugwump again?”

”Lady Selwyn. She got it for some battle during the First Muggle World War. I’m not too up to date on Muggle happenings, but it was a big deal apparently.” Danae shrugged.

Harry now knew more about the current political state of the country. If he wanted to _do_ something with his seat as Lord Peverell, he would need to know what was happening, who would be his friend, and who would _not_ be. Danae was smart and clearly knew her politics. He was glad to have a friend in her.

”Evans, come here for a moment would you?” Harry heard the familiar voice of Professor Slughorn. Careful not to show any recognition of the man, Harry said goodbye to Danae and made his through the hordes of students streaming to the dorms.

”Hello Professor.” Harry bowed. Slughorn was a pureblood House, so he was actually a lord at this time. Harry thought the old man (although young now) would like someone who respected him with pureblood customs.

Slughorn practically beamed at him. ”Good evening Mr. Evans. I am Professor Slughorn, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master. Headmaster Dippet has asked me to give you a guide, and I have enlisted one of our finest prefects to do so.” 

”Thank you, Professor.” Harry adopted a tone of gratefulness.

”Of course, we can’t let our mystery student wander around the castle alone, now can we?” Slughorn winked. He turned and called over his shoulder. 

”Tom! Yes, could you please join us?” A dark head of gelled curled hair slipped out of the crowd towards them. The aristocratic nose, pale skin, dark eyes looked nearly familiar...

”Harry, this your sixth-year boy prefect. Let me introduce you to one of our greatest students, Tom Riddle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started school a couple days ago and this eyes i’ve got two advanced classes and two pre ap classes tacked onto my schedule with my ballet lessons and choir so updates will not be very quick. i would say within a month but here’s this chapter, so... i’ll try to keep up, wish me luck!


End file.
